Star Trek: Defiance
by enterprise1701F
Summary: A star trek story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

March 2427, Stardate: 104192.9

Chapter 1

"_Second Officer's Log, Stardate: 104192.9. I have recently come aboard the _Enterprise_ from my extended away mission on the fourth planet in the Q-45 system. In my assessment, the system is fit for colonization. A Starfleet outpost or starbase in this system would also give the Federation an enormous tactical advantage over the Romulan-Klingon Alliance."_

"Computer, activate the EMH." The computer bleeped its usual response and a hologram in a Starfleet medical uniform materialized.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the hologram replied.

"We have got to change that greeting," Sonak replied. "You're not just for emergencies anymore. If I can get the captain's permission, I would do it." The Doctor sighed.

"Is this the only reason you activated me?"

"No, I actually do think that something happened on a recent away mission. In my ankle."

The Doctor pulled out a tricorder and held it over Sonak's ankle. "Several small fractures. I can fix them, of course."

….

"Do you feel better?" he asked after a couple minutes.

"Much, thank you Doctor."

"Just _please_ turn the program _off_ when you leave."

"Computer, deactivate the EMH." The Doctor vanished. It wasn't that Sonak didn't like the Doctor, or holograms in general. In fact, he preferred them to most humanoid life forms in the federation. Being half-Vulcan and half-Betazoid could be awkward sometimes, Vulcans being a race to push emotions away, and Betazoids often the other way around. But the holograms often seemed to have no manners whatsoever. He had to live with it. The Federation was still recovering from its loss of 40 billion officers, nearly fifty years ago. Holograms were installed in place of humanoids anywhere possible. And the _Enterprise-F_ was full of them. In fact the only humanoids were the senior officers.

The turbolift doors opened and Sonak was on the bridge. "Sonak, good to see you," the captain greeted him. Sonak had been on an away mission with field emitable holograms for nearly two weeks. "You don't know what it means to me to have a humanoid back at the helm." Commodore Clarissa Glenn, commanding officer aboard the _Enterprise_. A fine captain and one of three humans aboard the ship. Sonak looked around the bridge. The Ferengi, Ensign Rom, at Ops, worked always on his left. He was a good officer, but Sonak was never sure whether or not to trust him. The tactical officer, a Cardassian named Rugal. Being the closest allies of the Federation, Cardassians served aboard Federation vessels, and Federation species served aboard Cardassian vessels quite often. Then, Sonak's good friend, the first officer, Commander Stewart, sat on Commodore Glenn's right.

Sonak sat at the helm. "Helm standing by, sir," he said.

"Set course for Starbase 18, Slipstream 2." Sonak entered the course and speed.

"Course plotted, Commodore."

"Engage," Glenn ordered, and the _Enterprise_ disappeared into the slipstream tunnel.

….

"Sir, entering Federation space," Sonak noted from the helm.

"Slow to Slipstream 1," Glenn replied.

"Thirty seconds to Starbase 18 at our current course and speed." They waited. "10 seconds." The corridor opened and the _Enterprise_ came to a full stop in open space, with starbase 18 in sight.

"Raise the starbase," ordered the commodore.

"Aye," responded Rom. "Onscreen." The image of the director flashed on the main viewscreen as well as on the semi-transparent screen that rose from Sonak's console, as well as Rom's.

"_Greetings _Enterprise_. We look forward to your reports. Please dock, and you may give your presentation._"

"Sonak, dock the ship."

"Yes, Commodore," replied Sonak. He keyed in a sequence, and the 1,500 meter ship moved gracefully through the door and into the vessel docking area of the starbase.

…

"Energize." The transporter shimmered and the figures of six humanoid life forms appeared on the pad. "Commodore, Commanders, Lieutenant, Ensign," said Admiral Riker, looking at each officer in order of rank. "Welcome to Starbase 18, central point of strategy against the Romulan-Klingon alliance. I am very excited to hear your reports. Especially yours, Commander," he said, looking at Sonak.

"Lieutenant Commander Sonak, Admiral. And may I say I am equally excited to give it."

"Well I won't keep you waiting. We'll show you to your quarters, then we'll proceed for the reports."

…...

"Q-45-4 is a K-class planet in the Beta Quadrant, approximately 100 light-years from the Romulan-Klingon border. A direct course through Romulan-Klingon space at slipstream 5 will get you there in approximately twenty minutes from this starbase. Its atmosphere is tolerable for approximately 24 hours for Vulcans (like myself) before it becomes toxic, however it will become toxic for humans in 1 hour. It can be successfully colonized using sealed chambers and environmental suits. My final recommendation is not only that we colonize this system, but that we establish a military outpost. This will give us a large advantage tactically over the Romulan-Klingon alliance."

…

The chime in Sonak's quarters went off. "Come in please, Commander." The doors opened and Commander Tom Stewart walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Betazoid senses," Sonak replied.

"Oh," he said. "Forgot." He paused for a moment. "Sonak, I'm no telepath, but you seem depressed. Care to explain why?"

"I am hardly depressed, Commander. What reason do you have to suspect that I have a mental condition?"

"I don't mean the medical condition," he said giggling. "I mean the emotion. And by the way, call me Tom. We're friends, and we're not on duty."

"Fine, Tom. But I have no emotion currently."

It was the presentation wasn't it. Damn, you always sell yourself short. You did great."

"What reason do I have to believe that?"

"I'm telling you."

"You may also just be acting like a friend."

"Trust me. Admiral Riker was impressed."

"How can you say that? You have no way of knowing."

"You may not know, but we humans have a way of displaying emotions. These displays are very noticeable to other humans. The expression 'Poker Face' came from a human hiding their emotion behind their expressions, especially facial ones. Admiral Riker may be known for his poker face, but he wasn't using it tonight. Neither was anyone else in the room. Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

March 2427, Stardate: 104195.4

Chapter 2

_"First Officer's Personal Log, Stardate: 104195.4. The_Enterprise_arrived at Starbase 18 yesterday evening, and Sonak gave his report on Q-45-4. In my opinion it was eloquent and thoughtful. However, he seemed to think otherwise. I attempted to cheer him up, however, I am unsure whether or not I succeeded. Therefore, I have invited him to my quarters aboard the Starbase for breakfast."_

"Come in," called Tom Stewart as the chime to his quarters rang. The doors opened and Sonak stepped in. "Ah, Sonak, good morning." "Good morning, Commander," he replied. "Sonak, _please_, call me Tom." "I apologize." "Alright, now on to breakfast. I cooked us some steak and hash browns." "Delicious," Sonak said. "I hope you don't mind, I used replicated ingredients." "Of course not." "Good." Tom set a plate in front of Sonak. "Enjoy." "Thank you, Commander. I mean, Tom." The two sat down and ate. "Sonak," Tom began. "I'm telling you, Admiral Riker is going to go through with this. Any minute he's going to-" "_Riker to Sonak_," Admiral Riker's voice came through Sonak's comm badge. Sonak tapped his comm badge and said, "Go ahead, Admiral." "_Please report to my office_." "Aye sir, Out." He tapped his comm badge again to close the channel. "Sorry I couldn't finish breakfast Tom." "That's alright Sonak." Tom got up. "Where are you going?" asked Sonak. "With you," replied Tom. "Tom, the admiral asked for me-" "I won't go in his office." "Fine, I can't stop you." "Good." The two stepped out of Tom's quarters and headed for the turbolift.

…..

The turbolift doors opened outside Admiral Riker's office and Sonak was stunned at what he saw. The entire living crew of the _Enterprise-F_ (four people besides him and Tom) stood there to congratulate him. "What for?" he asked. "Well, for Admiral Riker's asking to see you. We know he's going to say yes," said Commodore Glenn. "Thank you Commodore," said Sonak. "Sonak," began Rom. "I know you and I haven't been the best of friends, but if I may use a human phrase with you, you've got this in the bag!" "Thank you, Ensign." "Well, what are you waiting for, go in," urged Tom. Sonak stepped to the door, and pressed the chime button. Admiral Riker's voice rang through, "_Come_." Sonak pressed the button to operate the door, and it slid open.

"Sonak, please take a seat." Admiral Riker gestured to a chair on the other end of his desk. Sonak sat down. Then the admiral began to speak…

…

"Can you hear anything?" asked Tom. "No. The doors are soundproof," said the commodore. "Why don't we just wait?" asked Elizabeth. "How long can it take?" Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Admiral Riker and Sonak, both smiling. "They accepted my report." "Colonization will begin shortly," said Admiral Riker. "The _Enterprise_ can leave whenever you say so." "Actually," began Riker. Everyone fell silent. "The _Enterprise_ will not be a part of the colonization fleet." "But it was Sonak's report, he should be there," protested Tom. "The _Enterprise_ should be there. If you're building a military outpost, you need a military presence-" "The fleet we're sending is currently in the delta quadrant near the border. They are much more fit to colonize this world. This order was not my choice. The _Enterprise_ was ordered, by my superiors to proceed to Ceti Alpha, to assist in relief efforts from the recent Romulan-Klingon attack. These orders are final."

….

"Helm, lay in a course for Ceti Alpha." "Yes, sir," replied Sonak in dismay. "Course set." "Warp 8." "May I remind you, Commodore, that this ship does Warp 9.995, as well as Slipstream 5, with no more difficulty than impulse speeds." "Order stands, Commander. Warp 8. Engage."

….

"Warp 8, Commodore, course Ceti Alpha system." "Lieutenant Rugal, cloak the ship." "Sir?" Rugal asked, surprised. "You heard the order, Lieutenant." "Cloaking ship." The _Enterprise_ then disappeared behind its cloak. "Helm, alter course heading 105.4 mark 347, Slipstream 4." "Alteration entered." "Alter." The _Enterprise_ turned and entered its slipstream corridor. "Commodore, the course you have put us on will take us directly though Romulan-Klingon space." "As far as we know they can't scan in a slipstream, let alone fly in one." "Understood. Course altered." Sonak it a combination of buttons, and a galactic map displayed on his personal screen, showing the territories, the _Enterprise_ and its course. It did, in fact, pass directly through Romulan-Klingon space, practically bisecting the line between Romulus and Qo'noS. After clicking a few more buttons, all the systems on _Enterprise_'s course were displayed. A total of three, two of which were in Romulan-Klingon space. The third caught Sonak's eye. "Commodore," he began slowly. "What is it, Commander?" "The course you set takes us directly to the Q-45 system in the Beta Quadrant." "Does it?" Commander Stewart couldn't restrain himself. He laughed out loud. "What is funny, Commander?" asked Sonak. Then Commodore Glenn laughed too. Even Rugal and Rom seemed amused. Sonak just stared. "Sonak," said the Commodore between laughs, then she got control of herself. "I have just completed a direct violation of our orders. Anyone who wishes to object should do so now. It will be noted." No one spoke up. "Then Sonak, continue course and speed." "Yes, sir," said Sonak. "50 minutes to destination."

…

The _Enterprise_ had arrived in the Q-45 system, and was moving into orbit of Q-45-4. "Mr. Rom, slipstream scanners," ordered the Commodore. "Aye, sir. Five science ships approaching at Slipstream 3.5. Arrival in 10 minutes." "Good. Lieutenant Rugal, decloak the ship." "Yes, sir."


End file.
